Bleach
by Tacky76
Summary: A collection of 100 hundred word challenges. Don't know if it's a poem or what! Just Read and Review. Even if it sucked! [IchiRukia]
1. Bleach

**Disclaimer: - Don't own Bleach. That would be Kibo Tite.**

**Done in Ichigo's POV.**

**Bleach**

The talon hurt. Blood emptied from my body.

The Hollow stood before me, confident I was cornered.

Rukia lay behind me, hurt and harangued by the Hollow's assault.

"You won't get past me," I swore it to my soul.

A bottle of White King rolled across the floor in the devastated supermarket. - _Bleach._

I thought to myself, "You may bleach me,

…my existence…

…my pride, my worth…

…my hope, my dreams….

You may crush my future, my soul.

But you may NOT bleach my memories,

…my passion, my love

for…

my...

Rukia.

**End**

**AN: I thought I'd try a serious 100 words challenge.**


	2. 100 Words

**Disclaimer: - Don't own Bleach. That would be Kibo Tite.**

**Done in Ichigo's POV, 3rd person voice.**

**100 Words**

"WHAT THE HELL!!!" Ichigo screamed. "A HUNDRED WORDS AIN'T ENOUGH!!"

"Look Kurosaki, it's for assessment! One hundred words about the biggest impact in your life." The teacher repeated.

Ichigo found one hundred profanities but not one word for the assignment.

He silently wondered what it could be.

His mother's death…

…looking after his sisters…

Or was it the girl sitting behind him.

Rukia, her head bobbing joyfully as she attacked the project.

Smiling he jotted down,

_Rukia,_

_You came into my life,_

_You changed my fate._

_I'm so sorry,_

_I changed yours,_

_And almost destroyed it._

_Rukia,_

_I love you._

**End**

**AN: YAY! 100 words exactly! Count it! NO! TITLE DOESN'T COUNT! Nor does disclaimer, end or A/N's!**


	3. Boxers

**Disclaimer: - Don't own Bleach. That would be Kubo Tite.**

**Done in Rukia POV**

**Boxers**

Orihime said they were the best present you could buy for a guy.

Everyone bought them. - _Right_?

I think she lied to me.

Embarrassed, I shuffle through the men's underwear section.

Cotton, silk or satin I wonder?

Perusing the many boxer shorts, one catches my eye. A giant bunny crest decorates one side of it.

I LOVE IT!

I WANT IT!

I PUT IT BACK!

Ichigo hates bunnies. This isn't for me.

I grab the red one. Turning it over it read,

"What are _you _ looking at?"

I smile and take it to the counter.

He better like it!

**End**

**AN: Woohoo! 100 words exactly again! Count it! NO! TITLE DOESN'T COUNT! Nor does disclaimer, end or A/N's! This is kinda fun!**


	4. Concern

**Disclaimer: - Don't own Bleach. That would be Kubo Tite.**

**Done in Rukia POV**

* * *

**Concern**

A large gash above Ichigo's eye, stains his shirt with blood.

The Hollow had got a lucky hit.

I kneel before him to tend to his wounds.

"You are NOT putting that on my face!" he complains.

"Shut up! The lady said this absorbs blood best!"

He struggles. My fist dissuades him.

Happy with my ministrations, I let him go.

The compress strapped firmly to his eye, across his forehead.

The crowd gapes at us, obviously impressed with my work.

The blood has stopped.

Maxipad really does absorb blood well!

**End**

* * *

**AN: Woohoo! 90 words exactly! Count it! NO! TITLE DOESN'T COUNT! Nor does disclaimer, end or A/N's! All Kudos to Sapphire of Autumn for this plot bunny. I used it once here but it's too good an idea to not use it again later!**


	5. Scars

**Disclaimer: - Don't own Bleach. That would be Kubo Tite.**

**Done in Ichigo's POV**

* * *

**Scars**

My hot shower fogged the bathroom mirror.

Standing before it, I wipe the misty layer of moisture off it's cold surface.

The face I see, grimaces back at me.

Its collarbone and heart, bears a rough, root like scar.

The pain roars freshly in my mind, the resolve I felt returns and haunts my senses.

I touch it and can't help smiling…

…the proof that I would risk everything…

…my body,

…my life,

…my existence,

…my soul,

…for she, who came and changed my world.

One day I hope, I can change hers.

**End**

* * *

**AN: Woohoo! 93 words!! NO! TITLE DOESN'T COUNT! Nor does disclaimer, end or A/N's! A bit sentimental though but I hope you like it!**


End file.
